Plushy Love
by Rosa the Kitsune
Summary: My OC Raven finds a plushy of Chazz in Jaden's dorm. This causes her to plan to get them together. And that's where everything goes wrong... Warnings: Slash, implied Chazz/Jaden ONESHOT


Rosa: I'm back! And so very soon…it must be the apocalypse. But so now we have the Yu-Gi-Oh GX Oneshot that I had promised. I have first period study hall and I do all of my homework at home. Let's just say that I get VERY bored. By the way, the multi-chapter story that this belongs to is still in the process of writing. The first chapter is almost done, but…I have troubles writing actual duels. Each chapter is each episode. And there is a duel in every single episode! I swear they want me to chuck my notebook at the wall! *begins glaring at the wall*

Jaden: While Rosa tries to burn a hole into her wall, I will tell you that it will take longer for the first chapter since she plans to watch the first episode over and over again to get the names for the cards.

Disclaimer: Rosa the Kitsune does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. For if she did, it would end up as Yaoi. That should be a slight warning for you.

Raven walked into her brother's dorm room to find it empty. Except for the Chazz Princeton plushy sitting on his pillow. '_Why the hell would Jaden have a plushy of Porcupine-Head?_' Raven was truly perplexed as to why her twin would have a plushy of his self-appointed rival.

Jaden chose that exact moment to walk in. "What's with the plushy, Jay?"

He blushed and stuttered. "I-It's not mine. It's Syrus'."

Raven smiled and threw the plushy at him. "Yeah right. Just don't wait too long. You never know when Alexis will finally give him a chance." And with that she left Jaden to his own devices.

Jaden began to wonder what was going on in his sister's head. Normally she would tease him to never-ever-land and back before leaving. Jaden shrugged and decided to cuddle his plushy.

WITH RAVEN

Raven left because she had a plan. A plan that involved the young Princeton and her sweet, not-so-smart, male version. It also involved a trip-wire and bait. This will be either the plushy or fried shrimp. That was when she noticed Chazz.

"Oi Porcupine-Head!" Raven smirked towards the boy as an irk-mark appeared on his forehead.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Chazz yelled as Raven jogged up to him.

"Are you so conceited that you're selling plushies of yourself? And for your question…never." Raven smiled cruelly as Chazz ran through the times she called him 'Porcupine-Head'. She was right.

"What are you talking about?" Chazz was confused. Very confused.

"I've seen a few people, girls and boys, who had little Princeton plushies. So I figured you were selling them."

"Umm…no. I'm not selling plushies of any kind." Chazz was beginning to wonder if Raven was supposed to be on some sort of drug…probably.

"Okay! I have to go find Banner! Bye Porcupine-Head!" Raven ran off leaving a fuming Chazz behind. She ran around most of the campus till she finally found Banner.

"Professor Banner, do you know where I could find some wire that's invisible to the naked eye?"

30 MINUTES LATER

Raven was done setting the trap and had called Jaden and Chazz to tell them to meet her by the lighthouse. She became giddy with excitement as Jaden walked up to the trip-wire. Just as he was about to trip on it, someone called out to him. "Hey Jaden! Can I talk to you?"

It was Alexis Rhodes. "Sure! Just let me come up there!" And with that Jaden ran off with Alexis.

"Damn." Raven was ticked off. How dare Alexis try to steal Jaden from Chazz. Suddenly she felt the trip-wire tighten, and heard two yelps.

"You want to know something. I haven't talked to anyone yet, but I'm leaving." Apparently Chazz had arrived. Peaking out from her hiding spot, Raven saw Bastion lying on his back, Syrus lying on Bastion's chest…blushing, and Chazz looking incredibly annoyed as he walked away.

"Sure. It works on Syrus and Bastion, but it doesn't work on Jaden and Chazz?" Raven was PEEVED. She needed a new plan…or a partner in crime.

Rosa: Woohoo! It's finally finished! And you get insight on one of the OCS I will be using from the very beginning of the multi-chapter story.

Raven: Expect a second oc near the middle of chapter two.

Rosa: Thank you for telling them Ray. Now leave a comment and I will try to respond! And there will be a sequel to this oneshot entitled, The Curse of Plushy Love. So look forward to that. And it will be starring a couple that was hinted at near the time of the trap. Ciao!


End file.
